Carnifex (Twilight)
“''Have you ever heard of the story of the HiveWing who rebelled? Of the dragon who respected SilkWings and freed dozens of them? Of the legend where he punished and reformed many cruel HiveWing masters and mistresses?” Your grandmother asked you.'' ”No,” you respond in surprise, wondering if that was even possible. Living your whole life as a SilkWing slave had ground into your mind that HiveWings were always cruel. '' ''She chuckled, then sighed. “I thought so. After all, it makes sense that Wasp wouldn’t want to let the story spread. Well then, let me tell you the Legend of the Executioner ...” I N T R O Carnifex is TwilightWoF’s OC. Claws off! No stealing or editing without permission. THQ and TPJ spoilers! A P P E A R A N C E “His name was Carnifex, named for the notorious executioner wasp. He was an average HiveWing on the outside. He didn’t look outstanding in any way, shape, or form. He could’ve worn all the jewels in the world, and he wouldn’t have stood out in any Hive. He wasn’t particularly handsome, but he wasn’t ugly either. Just some balance in the middle. He was an average height and weight; neither muscular nor wimpy, but his tail was particularly long. His scales were ebony black, but shone with a warm, chestnut glow in the sunlight. Gold and copper triangles dotted his overscales in a disorderly pattern, and matched his golden underbelly. If he was sculpted from ebony wood, it looked as if a beginner carver had messed up carving Carnifex’s underbelly and accidentally revealed a layer of solid gold underneath. It made sense, as he had a heart of gold.” She sighed, then continued. “Carnifex’s wings were translucent chestnut, with subtle golden veins trailing throughout. Dark horns sprouted from his head, and black rimmed some of his scales. They say he always wore a simple, golden hoop earring, and never any other jewelry. But the most striking thing was his eyes. They were deep and warm, and seemed like molten gold. One glance, and you could see down to the very core of his soul,” she said with a wistful look. ”Sometimes he would’ve been seen with rare steel armor, a luxury that most dragons, even royalty, couldn’t afford.“ “The part of him that gave him his name was his black tail stinger. It didn‘t have the capability to kill anyone, because the venom inside the stinger wasn’t strong enough, but even seeing the wickedly sharp thorn sent shivers down everyone’s spines. All the stinger did was deliver an unbearably painful sting, but he only used it once in his life.” ”And who did he use it on?” You ask. ”None other than Queen Wasp.” WIP IDEAS -Was once an executioner for Queen Cochineal and later Queen Wasp -Wasn’t under mind control for that reason (he was alive when Wasp wasn’t queen) -Lied about his tail stinger being deadly -Never actually killed a dragon (he freed all the SilkWings secretly and he was never told to kill a HiveWing) -Queen Wasp eventually found out and ordered Carnifex to be killed -Carnifex stung Queen Wasp and escaped -Spent the rest of his life on the run, disguising himself and helping SilkWings -Wasp found him and sent someone to poison his food and that’s how he died -He is a secret legend and hero to many SilkWings Category:Content (TwilightWOF) Category:HiveWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters